


All I Ask

by claireandelide



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Confession, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Gift Fic, Modern AU, Sokka and Song make brief cameos, Zutara, oblivious dummy, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/pseuds/claireandelide
Summary: The tradition was habitual at this point: exchanging trivial Valentine's Day gifts. Katara and Zuko were just friends and Katara was just trying to be a good wingwoman for Song. But during their last year in high school together, Zuko's Valentine's Day gift this year floods Katara with emotions she'd been holding back.A gift fic for @babyfairy's birthday!





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfairy/gifts).



> "So why don't we just play pretend  
> Like we're not scared of what is coming next  
> Or scared of having nothing left?" - Adele

Katara glared at Song. “You talk a good game but always chicken out when it matters.”

“But Katara,” Song whined, “if I give Zuko a Valentine, he’ll know I like him.”

“That’s kinda the point. I’m tired of you pining and never making a move.”

“It’s just—“  
“Just what, Song? I don’t need to hold your hand.”

“What if you came?”

“As your bodyguard?” Katara raised an eyebrow. “It’ll be awkward having a shadow.”

“No, what if I take my time to build up the courage to confess to him? I could use my cookies as a way to build a friendship.” Song’s eyes were huge as she waited for Katara to respond.

“I still don’t see my role in this.”

“You’d also give him cookies.”

“I have to bake cookies in this plan?”

“You’d just decorate them. So, it doesn’t look like I made them all.”

“But why do I have to give cookies too? Do you really think Zuko will be able to tell the difference?”

“If I’m the only one give cookies, it’ll look like I’m confessing. And of course he will, he’s reflective.”

Katara laid a hand on her forehead. “Y’know what? Okay. Fine.”

Song’s eyes sparkled. “Sounds good?”

“It’s a step in the right direction.”

“Great! Thank you so much ‘Tara.”

 

+

 

Katara kept the smile plastered on her face. She was going to chew out Song when they were alone.

Song all but trembled as the two of them greeted Zuko by his locker.

“Uh, hi?” He turned to give them his full attention.

Katara glanced at Song who hadn’t looked up from the floor. “Hi. We just wanted to give you these cookies.” She handed him her bag and nudged Song to give hers as well. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh,” Zuko’s cheeks and ears turned red. “Thank you. I-I didn’t get you two anything. Katara and Song, right?”

Song snapped upright. “You know my name?”

“It’s a small school.” Zuko placed the cookies in his locker and placed a hand behind his neck.

Song studied her shoes fervently.

“Hope you enjoy them.” Katara chirped, taking hold of Song’s arm before turning around and marching to their first period class.

“Song,—“

“He knows my name.”

“Song, there are 100 of us in the middle school. I know like two dozen of the high schoolers cus their building’s across the quad. I hardly count this as a win.”

Later that day when they had their sixth period class together, Song presented Katara with a candygram. “From Zuko.”

Katara didn’t bring up her candygram from Zuko. “Okay, not a complete loss.”

 

+

 

“The Valentine’s looking kinda weak this year, Katara. I don’t know.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “Not all of us could be _artistes_.”

“Suki loves my paintings. Shut up.” Sokka crossed his arms. He pouted for a moment before adding. “I’m just saying. Zuko got you a mug last year. Do you think a card again is a good idea?”

“Like I told you before. This was all for Song’s benefit. She and Haru have been dating for a year. After four years, it’s just custom. Nada mas _._ Zuko’ll appreciate the effort.”

Sokka closed his eyes, shrugging his shoulders and emphasizing a frown to give an “ok” motion. “Well, Casanova’s giving you a ride since Suki needs to be at the school early for the carnation sale.”

“Yea I remembered. Have fun.”

“ _Thanks_. Later.”

“Bye.”

Katara was finishing her dad’s lunch when she got a text from Zuko saying he was outside.

“Later, Dad! Your lunch’s on the counter.” Katara hollered up the stairs as she got her things together.

The doorbell rang.

“Okay. Have a good day, paniq.” Hakoda called back.

Katara pulled the door open. “Sorry, I was j—“

Flowers.

Red roses.

She looked up at Zuko.

“They’re for you. Happy Valentine’s Day.” Zuko offered the bouquet to Katara.

Katara took a tiny breath. “Thank you,” she accepted them, pressing the plastic to her mouth. Her cheeks glowed. She looked up at him over the flowers. “Here’s your card.” She fumbled through her bag for it and handed it to him.

“Thanks.” Zuko gave her a lopsided grin.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

He nodded, tapping the card and looking at the ground.

Katara wanted the earth to swallow her whole. “Do we have time for me to put this in some water?”

“Yea sure. I’ll wait in the car.”

“Ok.” Katara spun around and went back inside, closing the door behind her.

 _Roses?_ She took several breaths to ground herself. She straightened her back. _Your friend of the opposite gender brought you red roses on Valentine’s Day._ Katara searched for a vase, filling it with water before putting the flowers in it. _Totally chill._

Katara took another deep breath before walking out of her door to his car. Zuko had the radio softly playing. He nodded once he heard her seatbelt buckle and pulled out.

“Red roses, huh?”

“Yup. Pretty symbolic.”

“Oh, and you got them for me for that reason?” Katara said slowly. She held her breath.

“Yea.” Zuko moved his hands to the 10 and 2 on the steering wheel. “I’ve been dropping hints for a while.

Katara frowned, flipping through her mental calendar for signs. _The mug. Okay, maybe? That time Zuko asked her to go see the new action movie and she brought Toph and he looked crestfallen. …Duh. When all the seniors on the soccer team gave their jersey to their significant others to wear at the pep rally, and Zukogave you his…_

“Oh.”

The car came to a stop.

“Yea.” Zuko drummed his fingers on the wheel. His hands back to 10 and 2 when the light changed. “I just, “ he shrugged, “wanted to make it, y’know, more obvious.”

“Wow, I can’t take a hint.” Katara buried her face in her hands.

“I was being subtle. I can’t exactly scream: ‘My heart burns for you.’”

“That’s how you feel?” She said softly, lowering her hands.

Zuko exhaled, “Some days. Most days.”

Katara wanted to disappear.

_But, how do you feel about Zuko?_

She tapped her fingers on her thighs. _He’s Song’s crush. She called dibs. But, a sixth grade crush can’t be the end of this discussion. Especially since Song is dating Haru. And you and Zuko were always closer. Sure, it always seemed that way because he saw you as Sokka’s baby sister. But…_

_Clearly not._

Katara glanced over at Zuko, studying the curve of his jaw.

_But, could you see yourself with him?_

The voice Katara’d been shushing for months started to chime in. _You’re gonna miss him so much when he graduates._ Her throat constricted.

“Don’t feel like you have to give me an answer right now. And, if you have one I can handle it.”

The hint of defeat in his voice elevated a voice Katara forgotten about. _It’s ok to admit you like him._ Katara gripped the edges of her scarf. _Song is long over her crush from middle school. I’s ok to admit it, Katara. It’s ok to let him know._

Katara’s heart raced as she realized—

Zuko cursed, slamming on the breaks. “The speed limit’s 10MPH, idiot! Sorry, you ok?”

“Yea, it’s okay. Don’t apologize.”

He pulled into a parking space and turned the car off.

“Zuko?”

“Hmm?” He turned to Katara.

“I…”

_How could I miss the way he looks at me._

“If you’re saying you _like_ like me,” she paused.

Zuko nodded. “I do _like_ like you.”

“I’m,” she laughed, softly. “That makes me happy. I,” she laughed as tears tumbled down her cheeks. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t realize how much I’d been tying myself in knots because I thought my feelings were unrequited. What a relief?” She laughed again, wiping her face. “I _like_ like you too, Zuko.”

“Really?” He reached up to wipe her cheeks.

Katara smiled. “Yea,” she laughed.

Zuko unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned forward. He kissed her forehead. “This felt like my last chance to tell you.”

She laid a hand on his arm. “Now we’re in this together. You going to college won’t mean we stop seeing each other.”

“Always. I’ll be at college but I’m not leaving you.”

Her heart settled.

The warning bell for homeroom rang.

“We should go.”

Katara nodded.

Zuko met her at her side of the car. She took his hand.

“By the way, you’re getting a dozen red carnations delivered to you.”

Katara stopped. “Seriously?”

“To be fair!” He tugged her forward. “The second bouquet was Uncle’s idea.”

Katara laughed, holding onto Zuko’s arm. “If you always plan on spoiling me, you’ll never get rid of me.”

“Oh, is that all?” Zuko looked down at her and Katara’s stomach flipped. “Say no more.”

**Author's Note:**

> [title from Adele's "All I Ask"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcHVHPPWkvI)   
>  [paniq means daughter in Inuktitut](https://glosbe.com/en/iu/daughter)


End file.
